bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DarkNovaX
There we go little guy. I will make more tutorials when I get time, ok? This will be a much easier and faster way to get you familiar with how to edit. When the rich [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'wage war it's ']]the poor who die. 14:57, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Trust me, when you see my anger, you won't be thinking that. I hope that it is never directed toward you. When the rich [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'wage war it's ']]the poor who die. 15:01, July 16, 2011 (UTC) I do not get you.. Unneeded information? Sorry Sorry about the unneeded information on the Bakugan Canyon page. Taylean2002 (talk) 09:07, July 17, 2011 (UTC)Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer. No he isn't, Darkus is his main Attribute so we keep it that way. and AS AIRZEL SAID. ALWAYs. and i mean ALWAYS. sign with the signature button. Up there you'll see the word "signature" Why is there no aspirin in the jungle?because parrots-eat-em-all 11:48, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay then. well i'll catch you later i gotta get some Z's, i've been procrastinating all day and now my eyes hurt O_O Why is there no aspirin in the jungle?because parrots-eat-em-all 11:54, July 18, 2011 (UTC) No it waasn't. i added the pics so i should know. The Demon Sweetie. 06:57, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Uh. DO whatever, delete it. you're right i'm wrong happy?The Demon Sweetie. 07:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) you know there is a way to way to correct without proving yourself better--BlazeCannon15 (talk) 19:59, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Sure, we can be friends. And thanks about the picture. [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 13:43, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey, hope you're good. Yeah, that would cool and thanks. ( [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 07:54, July 22, 2011 (UTC)) Yeah sure. :D what should I be? Cousin works. Sure. Do you just want one that'd link to your user page and what do you want it to say? Even though I still have the fire raging inside, I shall keep it to myself. 15:18, July 22, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I could do. I can't exactly do images yet though. Even though I still have the fire raging inside, I shall keep it to myself. 15:50, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Sorry dude. There is too much text for me to get the pics in the sig. Less text or no pics. Your call. Oh, and FYI, PG had someone else do hers, so you can't blame the girl. The [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'Demonis ]]Warlord. 02:12, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey, what's up? Why are you undoing what I did? ( [[User:TooNBaku|'''My one purpose in life is]] [[User talk:TooNBaku|''to serve as a warning to others.]] 07:34, July 24, 2011 (UTC)) Oh ok but usually it's been like that. Alright but I also did sometime else a side from Ball Form. Before you undo something, check if a person did something apart from what you're undoing, especially if it's correct. K. ( [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 09:55, July 24, 2011 (UTC)) Alright bro :) ( [[User:TooNBaku|'My one purpose in life is']] [[User talk:TooNBaku|to serve as a warning to others.]] 12:08, July 24, 2011 (UTC)) AquosX aquosx here: my pokemon white friend code is 0991-2231-9643 so give me yours and we will battle ps:no hack pokemon ;D signing off 09:57, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Please, ''enlighten me. Whatever do you mean by spamming?Spectwaver (talk) 12:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Oh, so that is what you call it. So, tell me, why didn't you inform me in a polite manner instead of shouting on my talk page like a spoiled little brat? And threatening to to tell the admins? How old are you? Five?Spectwaver (talk) 12:12, July 28, 2011 (UTC) I cann't write everything at once because I am typing straight from my head. And when I write unneeded information you complain. It seems I just can't make friends on this website can I?Spectwaver (talk) 12:19, July 28, 2011 (UTC) You really need to cut down on your use of exclamation marks. And I don't intentionally spam. I like to write in detail so that young Bakugan fans out there can read easily but if you feel like I'm ' spamming',Spectwaver (talk) 12:27, July 28, 2011 (UTC) Question Who was you're starter pokemon in White. I had black but gave it to a friend after i beat it 2x and my starter was Oshawott.:)Drakusgal231 11:21, August 9, 2011 (UTC) :O ZWUT!? who would do that? [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 08:47, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Done [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 08:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC) You do not spam per se but you have to be gentle. You can't just get up and start flaming people for things the probably do not even know they have done. Be empathic.Spectwaver (talk) 13:24, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Dark!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! why did u say u were retired on ur page?- The Shark Boy 04:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC)04:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC)04:26, August 14, 2011 (UTC)~ err....DUDE? Umm, Dark, from what i saw on the chat, the others weren't talking about anything dirty. They were talking about their Role play bakugan and they asked what sex they were. (Btw, sex has 2 meanings) So, can you please stop flooding airzel's chat, because it's not nice when he gets angry from what i have heard. So stop making up rumors. Demiser (talk) 06:46, August 14, 2011 (UTC) AHEM Tell me when you get on and meet me at this wiki's chat. You and I are going to have a little pow-wow. Ten[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'scy']]the 15:32, August 14, 2011 (UTC) thumb|| No problem. Sorry I couldn't help you with your homework last night. I had a piano recital today, and I needed to get some sleep. That, and my parents hid my computer so I couldn't stay up. =P If you can not see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 19:33, August 20, 2011 (UTC) I like it! If you give them to me on my talk page, I can do it faster. BTW, like my new sig? If you cannot see the bright side of life, polish the dull side 00:29, August 21, 2011 (UTC) UGHH. FOR THE LOVE OF ALL HUMAN BEINGS. D:< YOU OVERIGHTED my picture. MEANING that all my pictures on my profile changed . GREAT DARK. GREAT. I WAS JUST ABOUT TO FINISH MY 3 WEEK PROFILE. [[User:KellynKaz|'THE MODS ARE ASLEEP.']] [[User Talk:KellynKaz|'POST' ]][[User Blog :KellynKaz|'PONIES!']] 04:34, August 21, 2011 (UTC) I like your sig and yes I'd like to be friends. MATURE! This is scary, this is deadly200px 11:13, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Putting up a message. I'm just asking whether it's considered that Gill eliminated Zenet to keep her quiet about Nurzak and "Kazarina's" rebellion? Or whether it could be that he eliminated her after her espionage mission as given her previous mistake, there was no further use for her (Zenet), now that he had "dirt" on Kazarina. Jdogno7 (talk) 08:59, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Loyalty What did I remove concerning "loyalty" on Gill's page? Accident What you are referring to was an accidental edit conflict error. Here ya go. Re: Rollback You are not. If you were, you would be able to Rollback an edit, instead of just undoing it. --Ti accorgi delle voci senza voce?[[User talk:DinoQueen13| Are you aware of that]][[User blog:DinoQueen13| which has no voice?]] 12:34, August 24, 2011 (UTC)